Love is the hardest decision in life
by STAR LIGHT4
Summary: Daisy has to choose between Ezra and David and when she needs someone to talk to theres only one person to turn to
1. Default Chapter

Author's note, none of these charector's are mine they all belong to Fox family, If you want me to continue this story please tell me when you review my story, Thank you Starlight.  
  
  
Back at Higher Ground, everyone was getting ready for bed. After Peter sent the boys to bed Sophie sent the girls to bed. Then Sophie and Peter went to bed. 10 minutes after Peter left Ezra left the boys cabin and headed towards the girls. When he arrived at the girls cabin he started to knock on Daisy window. "What do you want ?" hollered Daisy. Ezra said, "shhhh I need to talk to you please come out." "We're goiog get in trouble," Daisy answered. Ezra begged, " please!" "All right but only for a minute," answered Daisy. "Thank you," Ezra said. Daisy quietly got out of her bed and tip toed towards the door, by the time she got outside she couldn't see Ezra. All of a sudden she felt someone tapping on her shoulder, when she turned around it was Ezra.  
" All right I'm out her what do you want," snapped Daisy. Ezra began to talk, " I can't stop thinking about you Daisy. I know your involved with David but I can't stop the feelings I have for you Daisy. I'm sorry to put you through this but I ....." " You what?" Daisy said. "I..." " Go ahead and say what you want to say," Daisy insisted. " I..I...I love you," Ezra finally said. Daisy just stared at him she didn't know what to say to him.   
Ezra finally broke the quiet and said, "I'm so sorry, I just wanted you to know how much I love you, good night Daisy." Daisy could only reply, "Good night Ezra." They both quietly walked back to there cabins. When Daisy finally arrived back to hers she noticed some body else getting out of bed. Daisy walked over to the other sided and noticed that it was Kat " What are you doing?" Daisy asked. " Oh my gosh, you scared me, I was afraid you were Sophie or Peter," Kat said quickly. " Where are you going?" "No where, go back to bed," Kat said sharply " Can I please go with you where ever you go, I need someone to talk to," Daisy begged" "NO!" Kat hollered softly. " I'll tell Peter," Daisy said to Kat " You wouldn't Kat," said quietly. Daisy couldn't help it, she smiled while she answered, "Watch me" " All right, but hurry 1" Kat answered. When they were finally outside Kat said, " What did you want to talk about?" Daisy looked at her and said, "Well, it's Ezra." " What about," Kat asked "Ezra came to my window and he said he needed to talk to me and so I went outside and Ezra said he..." " What?" Kat said impatiently. Daisy said to Kat "Well he said, he loved me, and that he knew David and I were together but he had to get it off his chest" " What did you say to him?" Kat asked. "Well he said good night, so I said good night, I feel just awful" Daisy started to cry a little. Kat then broke the quiet and said, "Don't worry, Ezra understands" " That's not the problem," Daisy cried. " Then what is?" asked Kat " I think I love him too but I don't know what to do," cried Daisy. "Well, maybe you could ask Ezra and David, but not with them together just talk to them," Kat replied. As Kat and Daisy came to the end of the trail Kat said" I would love to talk to you longer but this is my stop and I have to go." " Is that Hank over there with his truck?" asked Daisy. Kat replied, " Yah" " Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were going out with the search and rescue guy," said Daisy with excitement. "Be quite, see Yah later Daisy and remember just talk to Ezra" "Thanks I will," Daisy left smiling.  
  



	2. Shelby

When Daisy got back to camp she fond that no one had noticed her missing or kat. Daisy quietly got back into bed . The next morning when Daisy woke up she noticed that kat was in bed. Daisy then got dressed and went down for breakfast when Daisy noticed Ezra she didn't no what to say to him so she went and sat by Shelby.  
  
Hey ware were you? Shelby asked Daisy What do you mean? Daisy replied. I saw you and Kat sneak out of the cabin last night. Shelby told Daisy. Oh, you didn't tell any one did you? Daisy asked Shelby. No acourse not your my friend why would i. Shelby said. Thanks! Daisy then relaxed . Ware were you? Shelby asked again. I was with Kat. Daisy finally said Ware was KAT? Shelby asked getting anxious. I can't tell you I'm sorry. Daisy said. All right if you ever do need someone to tell make sure you come and see me. Shelby said   
Then Sofie entered the kitchen area well guys today we have an assignment were going to work in groups of three. David and Juliet will be with me, Scott, Shelby and Auggie will be in a group and Kat, Ezra and Daisy will be in a group. Sofie hollered. Oh know !Daisy said What's wrong Daisy? Shelby asked Don't ask its to long of a story.  
  
Daisy then walked into the lounge leaving Shelby to stare and wonder a few minuets later Kat walked in and sat down nest to Daisy.   
  
What I am I going to do? Daisy asked Kat I don't know haven't you talked to Ezra yet. Kat asked No I don't know how I feel about Ezra I don't want to reuin the friendship we have and I don't want to hurt David ether. Daisy told Kat Well all I can say is make up your mind because you don't want to lead Ezra on or use David. Kat answered Daisy.   
All of a sudden Sofie walked in. What are you girls doing in here your supposed to be getting ready. Sofie told the girls. Its only a hike. Daisy said That's not what I said you and every one else will be showed to a trail with you're group and what your group has to is hike the trail until it starts to get dark then you will stop and set up camp and stay the night and don't worry peter and search and rescue will be each taking turns on checking on the tenths to make sure you stop and to make sure every ones all right and because its a girl and boys together they will be checking on every one more often. Sofie explained to the girl's. oh that's sounds great Daisy said sarcastically.   
The next day when every one was getting up and dressed and ready for the assignment. Peter went into the boys cabin to explain to them what would be happening and what they would be grated on. While Peter was explaining to the boys Sofie was in the girls cabin explaining.  
I wanted everyone to know I'm trusting you to behave! Sofie told all the girls You shear show it with all these search and rescue guys walking around. Shelby said What do you think were gonna do? Kat asked. Well you know how boys and girls act when there alone together. No we don't. Why don't you give us the full description since we don't no what your getting at. Daisy said sarcastically   
When Sofie was going to answer the girls Peter walked into the cabin   
Are all the girls ready Peter asked Yah were all ready. Sofie answered.  
All right lets go Peter said Yah. Juliet answered sarcastically  
An hour and a half later  
All right here you go. Peter said while pointing towards a trail. Are you guys ready. Scott asked Shelby and Auggie. As ready as will be. Auggie answered. Now remember people will be checking up on you and another thing Shelby is in one tent and Scott you and Auggie in another tent Peter told them OK! Shelby told peter we are testing you we want to know we can trust you. Sofie added OK lets go guys. Scott said Good luck guys. Kat told them while they were heading up the trail.   
Ten minuets later   
Well are you two ready. Sofie asked David and Juliet. Yah I guess. Juliet answered Well there's are trail. Yippee. David said under his breath. Good luck. Peter said to Sofie and then he patted David on the back.   
20 minuets later  
Your the last ones now remember what I told the first group and Kat and Daisy will be sharing a tent and Ezra you get your own. Peter told Ezra Kat and Shelby. OK lets go guys. Kat said to Ezra and Daisy. Good luck. Peter told them while they were heading up there trail  
Back ware Auggie and Shelby and Scott were left.  
How long have we been walking. Shelby asked? About 30 minuets. Auggie answered.  
Oh. Shelby said. An hour later. Juliet was getting tiered.  
I don't feel good and I'm getting tiered of walking. Oh will you please stop complaining for one second. David hollered Why don't you just shut up. Juliet answered. All right both of you will you stop fighting and get along. Sofie asked. I will if she will stop compiling. All right why don't we take a minuet break and get some water. Sofie said  
Another hour later  
How are you guys doing. Kat asked Daisy and Ezra. Were doin fine. Daisy said. Daisy can I please talk to you. Ezra asked. I'm sorry Ezra I have nothing to talk to you about! Daisy replied. Shear you do. Kat interrupted. I'm sorry Daisy I'm truly sorry. Ezra apologizing to Daisy. What are you sorry about. Daisy asked Making your life more difficult. Ezra told her. Lets just for get the whole thing. Daisy told Ezra. I just won't to know do you truly feel nothing for me. I.. I....... Daisy stuttered What please answer me. Ezra asked I... I don't know, OK. Daisy told Ezra   
3 hours later  
Its starting to get dark we better make camp. Auggie told Shelby and Scott. OK. they both said.   
half an hour later  
Well camp set up lets get dinner ready. Shelby said. Wow every one must be getting ready for night time. Scott said. Yah I bet ever one camp is set up and everything, how do you think Julius is doin? Auggie asked Scott. I'm shear she doin just fine, its already 10 o'clock Wed better get to bed. I'm going to go tell Shelby good night and to make shear she's all right. Scott said. You better hurry because Peter should be checking on us soon. Auggie told Scott. Hey Shelby how are Yah. Scott asked Shelby I'm just fine. I just wanted to tell you good night. Scott and Shelby kissed and they both said good then Scott went back to his tent. Back at Sofie's camp. I can't sleep. Juliet complained. Try closing your eyes. Sofie told her. All of a sudden Peter opened there tent. How are you guys doing is there any problems. Peter asked Were just fine whose checking on Scott and them. Sofie asked Hank is. Oh, why not Erin he's older? Sofie asked. I didn't want Hank checking on Kats tent group. Peter said. Why. Sofie asked. Can I talk to you alone out here. Peter asked. Yah. Sofie answered. When they were out side and away from the tents. Sofie asked what's happened to Kat. Last night I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk in the woods and I saw Kat and Hank together in the woods! Peter told Sofie. What were they doing. Sofie asked They were sitting at the end of a truck just sitting there talking and before Kat left they kissed Once so thats how I knew they were more then just friends. Peter said. Have you talked to her yet? Sofie asked. No, I didn't know what to say to her I want kat to trust me, I don't want her to think I was following her. Peter answered. I guess we will just have to wait till tomorrow. peter said I have to get back, good night peter. Sofie said Good night. Peter said. Then he left and Sofie went back to her tent.   
  
If you want me to write more then review and tell me what you think should happen to Kat and Hank or what you think should happen to Daisy and Ezra and what should happen to the rest of the kids give me your opinion  
  
  



End file.
